Broken Glass
by SocialDegenerate
Summary: A broken monocle leads to a bad day for Hakkai, and a fantastic night for Gojyo. Glasses kink fic.


*******Glasses kink for blown_wish: because Hakkai + full glasses = relevant to my (our) interests. Entirely inspired by the conversation we had that somehow mutated from The Big Lebowski into how awesome and _sexy_ glasses are.

As usual, this story got a little out of hand, but I must say, it made a nice change to write something that isn't my usual 353 hate-sex ('Welcome to the Night' showcases one of the worst relationships ever, I swear).

Rated M for sex and brief naughty language.*******

* * *

><p>Hakkai squinted his eyes as his already-depleted vision worsened, the Youkai assassin before him blurring terribly. Dodging the knife that swung in his direction for a second time, he lifted his fingers to his face and confirmed the loss of his monocle.<p>

The sound of crunching glass, quiet but still audible under the crack of Sanzo's gun and the screams of dying Youkai, made Hakkai sigh softly and hold out his hand. Expending more chi than he usually liked to, the brunette used a single blast to disintegrate the three blurry assassins that were still standing.

Panting the slightest bit from the exertion on his spirit energy, Hakkai turned to face the fuzzy figures of Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo.

"…Uh…'Kai, where's your monocle?" Gojyo's lazy drawl broke the sudden silence, a long-fingered hand gesturing in the general direction of his eyes. Hakkai's smile tightened and his voice took on the quiet, subtle anger that only the redhead could ever detect.

"Someone stood on it. I suppose that it's useless now."

"You said we're only fifteen minutes from the next town, right, Hakkai? You can get a new one there!" Goku smiled- or at least, that's what it seemed like to the mostly-blind brunette- and made his Nyoi-bo disappear, dusting off his pants.

"Idiot," Sanzo snapped, clipping Goku over the back of the head with his fan. "That was with the Jeep. I'm not getting in a goddamn _death-trap_ with a blind driver, and I don't trust either of you morons to drive."

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about. I should have a spare in my bag." Hakkai turned his back on the other men, allowing his smile to drop slightly as he walked to the Jeep. That monocle had survived over a year on the road, and it sat upon his nose much better than his spare did. Such inconveniences were _not _appreciated.

Upon reaching the transformed dragon, Hakkai gently ran his fingers along the side of the vehicle, hearing a slight noise of pleasure from his pet and friend. Going to reach into the back of the Jeep, he stopped when he realised a single problem: he could no longer tell which pack was his.

Pausing for a moment while he weighed up his options, Hakkai started slightly when a strong arm was slung over his shoulder, a warm body pressing against his side.

"Allow me." Long red hair tickled the side of Hakkai's face as Gojyo leaned over him and into the vehicle, the kappa digging around slightly before straightening up with a plain bag in his hand.

"…Thank you, Gojyo." Taking the bag, the brunette slipped a hand inside, feeling around for the small, hard case that he'd put his spare monocle in for safe-keeping. Fingers curling around it, he began to pull it from the bag; but his heart sank when he heard the sound of shifting glass for the second time that morning.

"Oh dear…" Flipping the case open, even Hakkai could easily see that the small piece of glass and metal was in several pieces, the frame twisted horribly out of shape. He hadn't been able to afford any more spares before the journey had begun, so he was out of luck. Really, the brunette was surprised that the flimsy thing had lasted through so much already; he was lucky in that respect, at least.

Gojyo's arm still around his shoulder, the redhead leaned more heavily over Hakkai. The contact was nothing more than friendly, despite the not-so-chaste relationship the best friends sometimes shared; still, Hakkai's irritation meant that he wasn't entirely happy at being touched in such a way.

"Ouch. Looks like we're gonna be walking after all. Oi, Priest Fat-ass, get off your lazy butt and grab your own bag, I ain't gonna carry your shit."

Ducking on instinct rather than anything he saw, Hakkai moved away from Gojyo as a bullet flew by the other side of the kappa. "Make _one_ more comment about my ass and I'll shoot off that twig you call a dick."

"Sorry," Gojyo laughed, not sounding at all repentant, "I forgot how innocent your little mind is, princess."

"Now, Gojyo, Sanzo, we should probably begin walking. We don't want any more Youkai to find us here."

"And then we can have lunch, right? _Right?_" Goku's question made Sanzo growl slightly under his breath, Hakkai picking up something about 'Stupid bottomless pit of an idiot'.

A blurry hand appeared in front of the brunette's vision, the faint shape of Gojyo standing before him. "Sorry. You always said I should think before I talk, hey? C'mon, let's get outta here."

Nodding, Hakkai reached up and took the offered hand, using Gojyo's help to return to standing. He wanted to be in the next town as quickly as possible: the lack of proper vision was making him feel painfully vulnerable.

He didn't want to be caught unawares by a Youkai attack.

Making sure to keep close to Gojyo, Hakkai walked off in the direction that they had been driving before the assassins had screwed up his entire day.

* * *

><p>"You're useless to me. Go get fixed."<p>

Throwing the gold card in Hakkai's direction, Sanzo turned on his heel and walked into one of the two inn rooms that they had just booked. Sheer reflex alone had the brunette catching the small credit card, a tight smile playing on his lips. "Thank you. Do you need anything whilst I'm out?"

"Cigarettes," the priest's voice came floating from inside the other room, his tone impatient. "And be quick about it."

"Certainly, Sanzo. Do either of you two need anything?" Turning to face Gojyo and Goku, Hakkai frowned slightly when his blurry vision caught the kappa jabbing his elbow into the side of Goku's head. His best friend could be so childish at times; it was completely at odds with the charming, seductive aura that Hakkai knew Gojyo could easily conjure.

"Nah, I'm good. Go get your vision back." the redhead answered, clearly trying to pretend that he _hadn't_ just been trying to rile up the younger man.

"I want…_ow!_" Goku was cut off when he took another elbow to the head, Gojyo muttering at him to "Be quiet, monkey."

"But…" the young brunette began to argue, only to be cut off again.

"We're fine," Gojyo repeated, his tone somewhat harder. Hakkai thought that he still saw his friend smiling, though, and so he smiled back.

"Alright. I'll try to be quick so that I can stock up on supplies before the day is out."

Walking towards the main strip of the small town, the brunette began to look about for a glasses-maker before realising that he couldn't make out a single sign. He frowned, wondering how best to handle the issue. They'd had a long few days; he didn't want to keep Gojyo and Goku away from their much-deserved rest, and there was no point in going back to ask Sanzo for assistance.

Spotting a vague figure sitting on the side of a fountain just to the side of him, Hakkai fixed his smile and approached.

"Excuse me, but could you please direct me to the nearest glasses-maker? It's a matter of urgency." Clasping his hands in front of him, Hakkai hoped desperately that he _was_ actually speaking to a human, and not just some sort of statue that his diminished vision couldn't distinguish from a living creature. When the figure moved, a deep sense of relief washed over the brunette man.

"Sure! Just turn left over there, and it's upstairs in the…fifth building to the right," replied a female voice. Hakkai blinked: he'd actually been expecting a male, for one reason or another. But in either case, the person's instructions weren't entirely helpful.

"I'm sorry, miss, but…" he trailed off, gesturing to his blind eyes. The girl, who sounded as if she were in her late teens, laughed softly and stood up. "Alright. I'll take you there."

Hakkai jolted when a warm hand slipped into his own, his arm being pulled ahead of him. "Umm, miss…"

"This'll be the safest way for you. Don't worry, it won't take long."

Opening his mouth to argue again, Hakkai gave up when the girl began to pull him along. The loss of control combined with his loss of sight was making him feel incredibly vulnerable; but there wasn't much else that he could do. He would be too much of an easy target walking alone and blind.

Trying to ignore niggling memories of a very different young woman holding and complimenting his hands, Hakkai consciously relaxed and allowed himself to be pulled down to street. He couldn't sense any Youkai energy nearby, save for the familiar feelings of Goku and Gojyo, and so he trusted that the girl wouldn't lead him into a trap.

After a minute or two of walking, though, he heard an angry shout.

"_Mei!"_

The girl came to a sudden stop, her hand tightening around Hakkai's before she let go with a quiet, "Eep!"

"What's wrong?" The brunette asked softly, unable to look around and see where the masculine shout had come from. He had a bad feeling that he already knew what was happening, though.

"It's my boyfriend," the girl, who Hakkai now assumed was named Mei, confided quietly under her breath. "He's a little…overbearing at times. Just ignore him."

Feeling his hand being taken up again, Hakkai and Mei began to walk forward once more. The masculine shout came for a second time, and Hakkai heard footsteps running up behind him.

This was going to end badly, he could just tell.

"Hey, Mei! What d'you think you're doing?" This time, the girl made no sounds of fear or shock, her grip on Hakkai's hand remaining strong and sure. "What do _you_ want? I thought I told you to leave me alone for a few hours."

"And I would've, but then the first thing you did was go and find some _new_ guy!"

The girl sighed loudly, clearly disgusted by her boyfriend's actions. "I was just taking him to go and see the glasses-maker. That's all. There's no need to react like _this_."

"Oh, yeah? Then why does he have you by the hand?" Hakkai's smile twitched in irritation: it was perfectly obvious that Mei had been the one leading _him_ around, and not the inverse. He couldn't make much of the man's figure out, but he could already picture him mentally, the type of person with too many muscles and too few brain cells.

"Sir, I assure you, I…"

"Oh, lookit you, Mister Proper. Didn't they teach you at whichever rich hole you crawled out of that you shouldn't go around hitting on taken girls?"

Hakkai's free fist clenched as he was interrupted, his smile tightening into a thin, dangerous line. Before he said something none-too-complimentary, though, Mei spoke up again.

"Ugh! And _this_ is why I can't stand you sometimes! Anyway, the store is right in front of us."

Hakkai nodded as his hand was released, his nearly-useless eyes carefully trying to track the man's movements in case he became violent. The air was tense around them, even as the people in the surrounding area went about their daily lives without sparing a single glance at the trio.

"What, got nothin' to say, asshole? Well then, how about I let my _fist_ do some of the talking?"

The urge to rip off his limiters and tear this infuriating man limb from limb instantly welled up in Hakkai's chest, the concentration needed to keep the killer instinct down meaning that he didn't think to properly dodge the punch that was coming his way.

Flinching his face away from the impending blow, the brunette gasped when a familiar chi suddenly appeared and no impact landed. Opening eyes that he didn't realise he'd closed, Hakkai broke out in a genuine smile when blurry red hair took up the majority of his limited vision. _Gojyo_.

"Tryin' to brawl a blind man. You're a top fuckin' guy, aren't you? Too bad for you, that's my best friend. _No one_ fucks with him." Gojyo's unamused, caustically sarcastic tone could easily have rivalled Sanzo at his worst, and his words were accompanied by a painful-sounding crack followed by a pained scream.

"My _wrist!" _

"You're _pathetic_," Mei snapped, presumably at her boyfriend. "Don't bother coming to see me tomorrow, either. I'm sorry, Mister. That was so incredibly out of line, but I guess that broken wrist'll teach him a thing or two. I'll leave you with your friend, you only need to walk straight ahead and up the stairs."

"Thank you for your help. Have a nice day," Hakkai recited mechanically, still trying to put together the sequence of events. He heard Mei turn and walk off, a second set of footsteps following soon after as well as some fairly emasculated sniffles. It seemed like Gojyo had caught the boyfriend's wrist before his punch could land, and the kappa had proceeded to break the man's wrist…

"Are you okay, 'Kai? I'm sorry, I totally forgot that you wouldn't be able to find the joint on your own, I never would've made you go out alone if I had've realised…Gods, I'm such an_ idiot_…"

Hakkai's heart tugged painfully at the sound of Gojyo's dejected voice, and he was quick to rest a hand on what he thought was the redhead's shoulder. "Don't worry. I wanted you to get some rest…but thank you, nonetheless. I dread to think what might have happened had you not come by…"

"Don't say shit like that! Hakkai..." Gojyo turned and wrapped his long arms around the brunette, not caring about the fact that they were in the middle of a moderately busy street. "Soon as I realised you wouldn't be able to find your own way, I came to get you, but I was still almost too late. What I wouldn't give for another go at that buffed-up asshole…"

"Gojyo, honestly, it's fine. I thought I would be okay on my own, but…it's my fault. Do _not_ beat yourself up."

Gojyo finally released him, though he kept one arm slung over Hakkai's shoulders. "I know, I know, you can look after yourself."

"…Not this time," Hakkai conceded, gently letting the hand closest to Gojyo brush across the man's leg. "Now, I believe we should move on before I incite another street fight."

Gojyo let out a short bark of laughter, using his grip around the brunette's shoulders to lead the man towards the shop Mei had pointed out. "Honestly, it's usually _me_ pickin' up shit for hitting on the wrong chicks. Didn't think you had it in ya, 'Kai."

"Neither did I," Hakkai agreed with a wide smile, "so I suppose you really _do_ learn something new everyday. Or maybe you're a terrible influence."

Gojyo just laughed, pushing open the door to the glasses-maker's building.

* * *

><p>At dinner several hours later, Gojyo was picking at his food and only making half-hearted attempts at keeping Goku's fingers from his plate. After what had happened in the street, he hadn't wanted to let Hakkai out of his sight; but the brunette had insisted that he would be fine on his own while he waited to be fitted for his new lense. Not allowing for any argument, Hakkai had sent Gojyo back to the inn for some rest.<p>

But that had been _ages_ ago, and the brunette was yet to return; Gojyo was beginning to worry that the 'friend' he had made earlier had decided to take some revenge on Hakkai. Almost immediately, he buried the thought: Hakkai was perfectly capable of looking after himself, and that other prick probably wouldn't be starting anything with anyone for quite a while.

It was probably just taking longer than expected to make Hakkai's monocle. Yeah, that would be it. Nothing to worry about…

Still, Gojyo couldn't bring himself to force much down his throat as he watched the door to the inn's dining area, breath catching every time it opened and heart sinking every time a stranger walked in.

When the door swung for the sixth time in a ten minute period, Gojyo was almost at the end of his rope. Five more minutes, and then he was going out to look for his friend. Actually, make that two…Fuck it. He was going now.

Tipping the last of his beer down his throat- the only thing he _had_ managed to consume during the meal- Gojyo braced his palms on the wooden table and pushed himself to standing. Almost simultaneously, the entrance to the inn squeaked open once again, a familiar figure being framed by the doorway.

Gojyo's worried face broke out in a grin. "'Kai, over here!"

His friend turned in the direction of the yell, letting the door fall closed behind him and walking towards the group at the table. Despite the day he'd had, Hakkai's smile was genuine; but Gojyo didn't notice that.

All the redhead could focus on was the way that the dim light of the room flashed off Hakkai's new _glasses_.

For as long as he could remember, Gojyo had always been a complete sucker for women in glasses. Not tacky-looking sunglasses, but genuine vision-fixing glasses: Merciful _Goddess, _they could get his motor running. And, although he probably wouldn't admit it out loud to anyone other than Hakkai, men in glasses had much the same effect on him.

There had only been one occasion when Gojyo had found himself genuinely _wanting _to sleep with China's worst priest: the very first time he'd seen Sanzo in his reading glasses. The visual effect had been all but killed off by the personality, though.

For the first two years that they had lived together, Hakkai had worn the kind of spectacles that drove Gojyo crazy. Rectangular with rounded corners and thin, dark frames, _they_ had been one of the things to eat away at Gojyo's mind until he'd no longer cared about Hakkai's sex.

The glasses hadn't been the only thing that had made Gojyo eventually seduce his housemate and best friend: Hell no, he wasn't _that_ shallow. And he hadn't even cared when the glasses had eventually been replaced by the monocle, apparently because it was too much hassle keeping two lenses clean when Hakkai only had one real eye.

But the repeated sights of the brunette man in those glasses, looking shyly over at his saviour; critically examining the fresh produce at the market; tearing apart the men who had captured him while Banri nicked right off: it had tipped Gojyo over the edge and into arms that were nothing like those of a woman.

So when Hakkai suddenly appeared at the inn, green eyes covered by frames that were damn near identical to the ones he used to sport, Gojyo felt a sudden urge to sit down.

His pants weren't anywhere near loose enough to disguise the bulge he could feel growing in his groin.

Swallowing down his suddenly dry throat, Gojyo attempted to busy himself with stuffing his mouth full of whatever Goku had left on his plate. Hakkai took the empty seat opposite the redhead, clasping his hands on the table; that was when Gojyo made the mistake of looking up again.

Seeing his best friend sitting there, lips twisted in a gentle smile and _glasses_ replacing the formerly ever-present monocle, Gojyo couldn't think of anything other than a half-fantasy, half-memory of Hakkai on his knees, looking up past thin frames as his wet tongue laved across the head of Gojyo's cock.

If his mouth hadn't been full of things he couldn't taste, the kappa would've moaned from the way his body reacted to the images created by his mind. Instead, a slight shiver ran across his toned frame, and his eyes immediately fell back to the plate in front of him.

Gojyo wanted nothing more than to jump over the table, shove the food out of the way and fuck Hakkai face-up through the wood. He didn't care who saw.

The man was gorgeous anyway, but the addition of the glasses was feeding Gojyo's kink so much that he wondered vaguely why he hadn't- yet- gone monogamous for the brunette. Only now did he realise just how much Hakkai's glasses had affected him back in the day; he'd taken it for granted when he hadn't seen the man any other way.

Seeing it _now_ was doing more for him than the idea of Hakkai putting on something like a kinky little maid's outfit.

"What's with the glasses, Hakkai?" A loud voice invaded Gojyo's lust-induced insanity, and he finally gathered his thoughts enough to chew and swallow the food that was still sitting in his mouth.

"Well you see, Goku, the man I went to see today was not properly equipped to make another monocle for me. He sent the order through to his brother, who works in the next big town we'll be travelling through. Until then, I'll be using these."

Gojyo was ready to sprint back into town and throw himself at the glasses-maker's feet, thanking him for not being well-stocked.

"Oh. Well, d'ya want some food? Sanzo 'n' Gojyo have barely had a thing, so there's plenty." Goku gestured widely at a few half-full plates of food before going straight back to his own meal. Sanzo was still ignoring the entire conversation, picking absently at the small amount of rice he was attempting to pass off as dinner.

Gojyo could almost feel eyes boring into the top of his head as he focused on the wood of the table, Hakkai willing him to look up. "You're not eating, Gojyo? I hope you weren't waiting for me, the man's kind wife served me while I was waiting for my glasses. I didn't wish to be an imposition, but she insisted."

"N-no…it was…I…uh…"

The stuttering voice that escaped from Gojyo's throat _sickened_ him. Sure, he was ridiculously turned on, but he usually didn't turn into a stammering idiot when that happened; if anything, his charm usually went up a few notches.

But all Hakkai had done was change his eyewear, and Gojyo was practically drooling.

"…Are you feeling alright, Gojyo? I'm heading up for bed, perhaps you should join me. It's been quite a long day."

The question was perfectly innocent; Gojyo's mind _knew_ that Hakkai wasn't cracking onto him. The issue was, though, that his body seemed to hear a message that wasn't really there. Another, more violent shudder ran down his spine to his groin, his erection growing to the point where he just wanted some _friction._

Finally looking up, he saw that Hakkai was looking at him curiously, eyes questioning behind twin lenses. Gojyo cleared his throat, trying to keep his voice level. "I…guess you're right. I'm kinda tired…yeah, think I'll go back to the room now…"

Standing up again, Gojyo quickly turned away to hide his 'problem' from two sets of curious eyes and a third, thoroughly uninterested pair. He high-tailed it up to the room that Sanzo had booked for them, a slightly-shaking hand making the key miss the lock on the first few attempts.

Gods, it was like he was a virgin all over again, painfully aroused as he was guided by an experienced seventeen-year-old girl who hadn't guessed that he was barely thirteen. Only this time, _he_ was the more experienced one, and the object of his desire was quickly walking up behind him instead of writhing beneath him.

Finally getting the door open and taking a step inside, he clumsily dropped the key when a gentle hand came to rest on his shoulder. "Gojyo, are you sure you're okay? You know that you can tell me anything. Is something bothering you?"

Gojyo turned to face Hakkai, breath catching as the brighter light of the room showed the brunette's gorgeous features in even better detail. Those glasses were going to be the death of him, he just _knew_ it.

_'This is almost goin' beyond a kink; it's practically a __**fetish**__...'_

Forcing himself to look his friend in the eye, Gojyo took a deep breath. "Hakkai, if you don't feel like sleeping with me tonight, say something now."

Brief confusion passed across the brunette's face, his head titling ever-so-slightly to the side. "We only have the one bed, why wouldn't I…oh. _Oh._"

If he wasn't so helplessly aroused, Gojyo would've laughed. He and Hakkai had been having sex for quite a while, but the brunette was still wonderfully naive to some of Gojyo's charms. "Yeah, 'Kai. I feel like I'm harder than I've ever been in my _life_, so tell me if I'm gonna be jacking off before I do something I'll regret."

The uncomprehending expression quickly morphed into a look of elegant seduction that only Hakkai could pull off, the brunette taking another step into the room so that he could close the door behind him.

"My, Gojyo, I know that it has been a few days since we've…_coupled_, but I didn't realise you were suffering to this degree."

Gojyo didn't respond; he simply fisted his hands in Hakkai's shirt, pressing the man back into the door as he hungrily dove for the brunette's lips with his own, bodies moulding together like they'd been made that way.

It was only when Hakkai's leg slipped between his own that Gojyo realised how desperately he was rubbing against his friend, the need for contact becoming his driving instinct as tongues tangled messily and one hand moved to slip into dark hair.

Gojyo finally pulled back for air when he felt slightly light-headed, and Hakkai's green eyes were gloriously dazed behind those madness-inducing glasses. Panting, the redhead moved both hands to brace himself against the wall with Hakkai still pressed against him, his head falling forward until his lips were perfectly level with the brunette's ear. "You…you're too much, 'Kai…"

Warm hands slipped under Gojyo's singlet and fingers caressed his stomach, tracing light patterns against the tanned skin of the half water sprite. "Whenever you need me, I'm here."

"…I need you_ now_, Hakkai. Let me love you." And Gojyo _did_ love Hakkai. He was perfectly aware of that fact, and he made no secret of it. It wasn't the passionate, all-consuming and far-too-fleeting love of a fling, no; but it was the enduring love born only from deep friendship. The _better_ kind, in the kappa's opinion.

Gojyo could almost hear his younger self retching from how sentimental he was sounding, and so he busied himself with immediately divesting Hakkai of his clothing. Bit by bit, pale skin was revealed to crimson eyes, Gojyo bending down to kiss various sections of exposed torso.

But when Hakkai reached up to remove his glasses, just as he had done years ago and as he always had with his monocle, Gojyo caught his hand. "No…leave 'em. _Please._"

Where many would've questioned the plea, Hakkai simply smiled. When Gojyo released him, the brunette reached down to help the kappa out of his singlet, sending shivers down Gojyo's spine as long fingers brushed across his nipples.

This time, it was Hakkai who initiated a kiss, the frenzy of the first only _slightly_ diluted as Gojyo immediately went for the brunette's belt, quickly undoing it and shoving Hakkai's remaining clothing off as one hand clasped his erect sex.

"Oh, _Gojyo_," the brunette sighed softly. One of his hands dug into the flesh of Gojyo's chest as pleasure coursed through him, the nails short enough to not cause any damage. His eyes drifted closed before snapping open when the redhead began long, slow stokes, and his now-clear vision was drawn into the taller man's intense stare.

Gojyo's free hand went to work on his own pants, and he undressed himself as quickly as he could possibly manage, desperate to find relief. He couldn't take his eyes away from Hakkai's, the sparkling green offset by the dark hair that was falling in front of them.

He wanted to kiss the man again, fall to his knees and _worship_ Hakkai the way he deserved; but he just couldn't break the stare. It was more than just a superficial pair of glasses: it was the way the lenses seemed to bring out the inner light that was sometimes dangerously dim in the brunette's real eye.

Giving one more good stroke, Gojyo finally managed to break the eye contact and step away, quickly turning to his bag and finding the lube that he seemed to be using more and more often. When he looked back up, Hakkai was no longer at the door; rather, the brunette was resting back on the bed, his naked body shamelessly exposed.

Gojyo found himself shell-shocked, unable to decide where he should be looking: the hard, angry-red cock with a drop of clear precome oozing from the tip? The heaving chest that covered the fast-beating heart that Gojyo could _almost_ hear_? _Or the flushed, beautiful face, a pair of slightly-askew glasses enhancing features that seemed too good to be true on a regular occasion?

In the end, the redhead crawled onto the bed and captured swollen lips once more, running his tongue across Hakkai's own and swallowing down the little moans of pleasure that were escaping from the brunette.

From this angle, though, the cool frames of Hakkai's glasses were jabbing uncomfortably against Gojyo's face, and so the redhead pulled away with a small flash of disappointment. He couldn't help himself, though: leaning forward again, he pressed his lips against the frame's left arm, moving across slightly and letting his tongue dart out to lick along the bottom of the left lense.

Hakkai made a sound of surprise, and Gojyo pulled back. He felt like an absolute _freak_; but he loved those damned glasses. Hakkai was blindingly beautiful in the little buggers.

"You know…how I tell you you're gorgeous, and you smile and nod, but your eyes say, 'He's lying to make me feel good'? Well, I mean it _every _time, but you're somehow even more gorgeous today than you usually are." Smiling down at the panting, blushing brunette, Gojyo quickly moved on so that he didn't see the self-doubt that plagued Hakkai's eyes whenever he was complimented.

He took a small, hard nipple between his lips and pulled slightly, smiling smugly around it as the other man arched his back and gasped. While he alternated between nipples, Gojyo quickly used his hands to open the lubricant and squeeze some onto his palm. He wasted no time in taking hold of his dick, trying to keep his focus on pleasuring Hakkai so that he didn't lose himself as he spread the lube around.

Letting go a little reluctantly when he figured he was done, Gojyo poured a little more onto his fingers and let Hakkai's left nipple go, moving his concentration downwards.

They'd done this enough that neither ever needed much preparation, and Gojyo simply encouraged Hakkai to lift his hips from the bed, exposing his tight hole so that the redhead could cover his entrance with the slick substance on his fingers.

That small contact alone had Hakkai writhing delightfully, and Gojyo already felt like he was going to explode. His body was crying out to plough Hakkai until he couldn't walk; but Gojyo didn't _want_ that.

As desperate as he was, he wanted to take the brunette long and slow.

Gojyo slid back up the bed until he was face-to-face with Hakkai, his clean hand reaching to stroke a pale cheek. "You ready?"

The smile that Gojyo was gifted with was positively breathtaking, Hakkai's face radiating pleasure, need and love.

"Yes."

Strong legs wound themselves around Gojyo's narrow waist, and Hakkai's hands gently pushed back the curtain of long, red hair that was falling down towards him. Gojyo smirked, pecking the brunette's lips before throwing his head back as he slowly slipped into his friend's body. The pleasure was so intense that he could feel muscles clenching all through his body, and the tightening hands in his hair told him that Hakkai felt much the same.

With long, slow strokes, Gojyo began to move inside of Hakkai, watching carefully as green eyes widened in bliss every time Gojyo found the brunette's sweet spot. The kappa fought back the urge to increase the pace, wanting to prolong each and every moan and sigh of pleasure that fell from Hakkai's mouth.

His already-slick hand grasped the brunette's cock, and he was rewarded with a deliciously loud moan as Hakkai bucked slightly, a hand falling to Gojyo's shoulder and digging in again. Keeping slow stoked that matched the pace of his own cock inside of Hakkai, Gojyo drove his friend towards the edge of bliss.

Feeling his own eyes begin to fall closed as Hakkai moved slowly underneath him, Gojyo forced them back open to take in the beautiful sight before him. The brunette was sweating slightly, skin gleaming and pink with perfect contrast against the dark frames of his glasses; his mouth had fallen open, shuddering breaths interspersing with the sounds of bliss.

"You're amazing, 'Kai," Gojyo breathed as he continued to slowly work the brunette's body, feeling his own end approaching despite the languid pace. He was simply too worked up to edge off, and so he gave into the urge to thrust just a little faster.

"_Gojyo_…oh, gods…"

"Don't hold back." Letting his hand work faster than his hips, Gojyo felt Hakkai's cock begin to jerk in his hand, the flesh heating and growing with impending orgasm. Encouraging him to let go, Gojyo thrust himself directly into Hakkai's prostate and shuddered as the brunette let out a choked scream.

With only a few more strokes of that bundle of nerves, Hakkai came undone beneath Gojyo. His hips rolled and his back arched, semen pulsing from his cock across the redhead's large hand.

Pale fingers flew up to clutch at the headboard, and Hakkai clumsily knocked his glasses even more askew along the way. The movement added to the perfect picture of debauched elegance and Gojyo growled, his hand releasing Hakkai's spent dick to join the other on the mattress.

Shaking arms barely held him up as the sight of Hakkai's orgasmic bliss triggered his own release, his hips finally snapping hard into the brunette one single time. Shuddering violently as he came with a deep groan, Gojyo spilt himself deep into Hakkai, reluctantly pulling out only when he was sure he was completely done.

Pure pleasure coursed through his veins, and the redhead was entirely sure that he'd never felt _this_ good in his life. The dazed, blissed-out look on Hakkai's face, hair messy and glasses nearly falling off, simply added to the atmosphere.

It was…_perfection_.

* * *

><p>Hakkai let himself be gathered up into Gojyo's arms now that he'd managed to move long enough to clean them both up, his vision blurred once more. Gojyo had removed his glasses almost reverently, folding the arms in and setting them gently down on the nightstand.<p>

"…Thanks, Hakkai." Gojyo's lazy voice was loud in the now-quiet room, the satisfaction in his tone almost palpable. His arms tightened briefly around Hakkai, and the brunette revelled in the feeling of calm that had overtaken him completely.

"It was the glasses, was it not?" He was fairly sure he knew the answer, but he wanted to be sure. Although Gojyo was usually fairly easy to read, there were times when the man's motives seemed utterly random.

"…Yeah. I love 'em. Always have." Yawning slightly, Gojyo pressed his lips into dark brown hair. "So…yeah, thanks. For indulgin' a little kink of mine."

"It's no problem at all, Gojyo. Goodnight."

"Night."

Slowly letting himself drift off to sleep, Hakkai couldn't help but smile into Gojyo's chest. He was incredibly glad that he'd thought to ask the glasses-maker for the strongest, safest glasses case that could be purchased.

He had a feeling he was going to want to use those glasses again sometime.


End file.
